vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Amazing Discoveries DVD 2005
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Kipper Copyright * Kipper © 2005 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen. Based on the books by ©Mick Inkpen. The Kipper name and character are trademarks of Michael Inkpen. Registered in the UK. Barney "I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstein, Melody - Traditional, ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) Barney & the Backyard Gang TM. and Barney & Friends TM. we originally developed by Sheryl leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. C) 2005 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All rights reserved. The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ names and characters, Barney & Friends, and the overlapping dino spots and barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm Off. and in the U.K. and other countries. Barney & the Backyard Gang is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Angelina Ballerina © 2005 Helen Craig Ltd. and Katharine Holabird. The Angelina Ballerina name and character and the dancing Angelina logo are trademarks of HIT Entertainment Limited, Katharine Holabird and Helen Craig. Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. The Wiggles © 2005 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. The Wiggles, The Wiggles logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car, are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Bob the Builder © 2005 HIT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman. The Bob the Builder name and character, related characters and related logo are trademarks of HIT Entertainment Limited. Reg U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. and other countries. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, and Thomas & Friends, are trademarks of Gullane (Thomas) Limited, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends & Design is Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm Off. FRAGGLE ROCK tm & ©2005 The Jim Henson Company. JIM HENSON'S mark & logos, FRAGGLE ROCK mark & logo, characters and elements are trademarks o The Jim henson Company. All Rights Reserved ToddWorld © 2005 Mike Young Productions/L&C Creative Resources, Inc./ToddWorld, Inc., DQ Entertainment Ltd., Telegael Teoranta. ToddWorld and all related logos, names, distinctive likeness, characters and elements thereof are trademarks and service marks of Mike Young Productions LLC. All rights reserved. Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnics DVD Menu *Play Video **Play Continuously **Play One Time ***Main Menu *Select a Story **The Purple Park Monster **The Robot **The Dinosaur **Jake's Friend **The Ball **The Flying Machine **Space Invaders ***Play All ***Main Menu *Language Selection **English **Spanish ***Play All ***Main Menu *Trailers **Kipper ***Kipper: Puppy Love ***Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnis ***Kipper: Kipper Helps Out ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **Thomas & Friends ***Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station ***Thomas & Friends: Thomas's Sodor Celebration ****Play All ****Return to trailers **Barney ***Barney: Just Imagine ***Barney: Ready, Set Play ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **Bob the Builder ***Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way ***Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **The Wiggles ***The Wiggles Live! Hot Potatoes ***The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **Angelina Ballerina ***Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action ***Angelina Ballerina ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock ***Fraggle Rock: Where It All Begun ***Fraggle Rock: Live by the Rule of the Rock ****Play All ****Return to Trailers **Toddworld ***ToddWorld: Hi I'm Todd ***ToddWorld: Todd's Best Friends ***Come On Over to My House ****Play All ****Return to Trailers *****Play All *****Main Menu *HIT Entertainment Extras **The Wiggles: Murray's Shirt **ToddWorld: It's Okay to Lose Your Mittens ***Play All ***Main Menu Opening Titles * "Kipper" * "Amazing Discoveries" Episode Credits * "The Purple Park Monster" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Robot" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * ""The Dinosaur" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Jake's Friend" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Ball" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Flying Machine" ** Written by: Neil Arksey ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Space Invaders" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang, Julia Sawalha Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Directors: John Perkins, Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: Simon Williams * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Molloy * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst, Lousia Duthie, Natasha Gross * Layout: Sam Bailey, Jill Brooks, Jacques Gauthier, Arthur Butten, Sue Butterworth * Sound Recording and Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham, Arthur Graley * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant off-line editor: Sam Ives * Telecine: The House - Lorna Smith, Blue Post Production, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: The House - Resolution Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Jeno Vass, Andras Erkel * Animation Directors: Igor Veitschtaguin, Alexei Alexeev, Miklos Varga * Key Animators: Alex Podkolzin, Alexander Panov, Alexei Fedorvitich, Andrai Pulovics, Andrea Miskedi, Annamari Toro, Enna Evlannekova, Erzsebet Nyiro, Ferenc Dekeny, Gabor Toth, Ildiko Taborita, Inna Evlanikova, Jozsef Csatai, Katalia More, Kornelius Constantinescu, Natalai Greskiev, Olena Kotliarova, Peter Popdonev, Sandor Vago, Svetlana Sichkar, Vladimir Nitkitin, Zdenka Mihalikova, Marine Rogoca, Nikolay Dimitrov, Olga Sirotinskaic, Rita Temsesvari, Sorin Penthui, Valery Kashorik, Vladimri Zaharov, Zsuza Tioth * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez, Bernadett Madudak, Szilvia Patkai, Eniko Ron, Aranka Nep * Colouring Supervisors: Reka Kaloczy * Color: Csilla Fodor, Attila Kovacs, Linda Doktor, Betty Fiers * Camera and Special Effects: Wojnischek Zoltan, Attila Szalma,Sebasbolcs Celler, Zolton Wojinischek * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Kate Fawkes, Peter Orton * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment Plc * © 1999 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:DVD Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Kipper Category:2005 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Varga Studios